Darkest Lord
by falling dandelion
Summary: Cintanya pada sang Hades, Sasuke, membuat Naruko merelakan segalanya. Mengabaikan semua kesakitan yang dialaminya. / Cinta sang Persefone harus hilang. Seorang Hades tidak pernah dicintai. Namun Naruko bertahan. Hanya saja ... sampai kapan? / SasufemNaru, mengandung unsur mitologi Yunani. / Hades-Persefone's love story, my version.


**Darkest Lord**

* * *

Kamar itu gelap. Kelopak mawar biru berserakan di seluruh kamar, menguarkan aromanya. Kelambu berwarna kusam menutupi sebuah tempat tidur bersprai hitam yang di tengahnya terbaring seorang gadis. Helai-helai pirangnya tergerai berantakan, sangat kontras dengan warna gelap yang ada di sekelilingnya. Kedua tangannya terikat di tiang ranjang. Kain hitam menutupi kedua matanya. Tubuh porselennya yang hanya berlapisi selimut tipis berwarna hitam yang juga kontras dengan kulit putihnya bergerak pelan, tampak gelisah.

Bibir merah itu terbuka, sebuah bisikan lolos dari sana. "Sasuke ..."

**.**

**.**

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Hades, Persefone, etc are Mitologi Yunani**

**This story is mine**

**.**

**.**

Kabar bahwa Uchiha Sasuke, dewa dunia bawah menculik sang dewi kesuburan bumi Uzumaki Naruko, sudah tersebar kemana-mana. Kepanikan sang ibu menjadi bukti kuat kebenaran berita yang dihembuskan sang dewa matahari.

"Tuan ..."

Sasuke menatap tajam salah satu bawahannya itu, sang dewa kematian. Ia duduk tenang di singgasana emasnya. Juugo baru saja menyampaikan bahwa Sasuke diminta datang ke dunia atas oleh Itachi.

"Aku akan datang. Kau pergi."

Pria besar itu membungkuk hormat sebelum mundur. Tugasnya berkali-kali lipat lebih banyak setelah kekacauan cuaca yang terjadi di bumi karena kesedihan ibu dari sang dewi. Banyak orang yang meninggal karenanya. Roh-roh manusia itupun memberontak, berteriak ingin pergi karena merasa belum waktunya mereka meninggal.

Juugo melirik ke belakang, tempat Sasuke masih duduk tenang. Kekacauan terjadi di langit, bumi, dan bahkan di dunia bawah karena satu tindakan ceroboh dari Lord-nya itu. Pemuda itu menghela napas pelan. Bagaimanapun, ia tidak bisa menyalahkan Sasuke sepenuhnya. Dewa seperti Sasuke tidak pernah menunjukkan cinta atau belas kasihan. Egois dan ambisius sudah menjadi sifatnya sejak dulu.

Pria itu berhenti di tempat para dewa bawahan Sasuke lainnya berkumpul, meminta kejelasan.

"Bagaimana?" tanya sang pembawa roh manusia.

Juugo menatap mereka satu persatu. Ketakutan terhadap Sasuke sudah menjadi hal yang mutlak di sini. Tak ada yang berani menghadap langsung The Lord.

"Laksanakan tugas kalian seperti biasa." Juugo berkumandang, final.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau takut padaku?"

Cengkeraman gadis itu pada kain yang mengikat tangannya menguat. Mata biru langitnya mengerjap, bibir tipisnya yang semakin merah digigitnya pelan. Kepalanya mendongak, membiarkan helaian raven milik sang pria terbenam di leher jenjang nan putih itu. Sang dewi menggeleng pelan.

Napasnya memburu dan tubuhnya penuh dengan peluh. Kamar itu suram. Lilin-lilin berwarna merah yang tersebar di lantai, di antara kelopak mawar biru menjadi penerangan untuk kamar itu. Naruko gelisah, antara kenikmatan dan kesakitan. Penyatuan mereka tak pernah berlangsung lembut.

Kasar, penuh hasrat, dan kuat. Tiga kata yang mendeskripsikan perlakuan Sasuke kepadanya saat bercinta. Kekuatan yang tidak bisa ditandingi sama sekali oleh Naruko. Alhasil, gadis itu hanya berpasrah, menyerahkan diri sepenuhnya pada sang Hades.

Naruko meremas kain pengikat tangannya. Ranjang yang mereka tempati seakan bisa roboh kapan saja mengingat aktivitas mereka. Mata gadis mungil itu terpejam erat, menahan rasa ngilu kuat yang dirasakannya saat Sasuke menghujam begitu dalam.

"S-Sasuke ..." bisikan itu terdengar dari suara halus Naruko. Setetes air mata meluncur menuruni pipinya, yang seketika dijilat oleh Sasuke. Ingin rasanya ia memohon kepada sang dewa untuk berhenti. Namun hatinya menolak. Meski menyakitinya, Naruko rela demi pria yang ia cintai ini.

"Ah!" Sang dewi tersentak, tubuhnya bergetar saat Sasuke menghujamnya kuat-kuat ketika dewa bawah tanah itu mencapai hasratnya. Naruko mengerutkan keningnya menahan sakit saat Sasuke mengeluarkan dirinya.

Pria itu masih berada di atasnya, menyeringai kejam. Sebelah tangannya terulur untuk meraih dagu Naruko, memaksanya menengadah. "Tatap aku. Kau takut padaku, hm?"

Otomatis Naruko menggeleng lemah. Iris sapphire-nya yang sayu bergetar saat oniks Sasuke menatapnya tajam. Takut ... memang itulah yang ia rasakan kini, meski berusaha ia sangkal. Aura Sasuke yang kuat mampu membuatnya gentar seketika.

"Kau seharusnya takut padaku, Sayang ...," bisikan itu disertai elusan main-main pada rambut keemasan Naruko yang halus. Sasuke kemudian terkekeh kecil. Tangannya mencengkeram pipi Naruko yang menunduk, memaksa gadis itu untuk tetap menatapnya. "Sekarang kau sudah takut, hm?"

"Ti-tida—argh!" Naruko berteriak saat Sasuke menggigit lehernya. Beberapa tetes darah yang keluar dari hasil perbuatannya dijilatnya lembut.

"Sshh ... mana keberanianmu waktu itu?" Jari-jari Sasuke menelusuri tubuh polos sang dewi. Tidak lembut, namun mengintimidasi dan kuat. Hingga kemudian sampai pada paha Naruko, dielusnya paha yang sudah merapat itu, memaksanya kembali terbuka.

"Tubuhmu indah Naru ... kau tahu itu, kan?"

Naruko menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat saat dengan satu sentakan kasar Sasuke kembali menyatukan tubuh mereka. Namun ketegasan masih terpancar dari sorot matanya.

_Lakukanlah apapun ... karena aku kan tetap bertahan._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hades menatap sang dewi yang kini tertidur di ranjangnya itu. Kecantikan masih terlihat jelas meski penampilan sang Persefone kini acak-acakan. Teringat jelas kejadian yang membuatnya berada di kondisi sekarang.

Eros tidak pernah memanahnya. Dewa yang dianggapnya lemah itu bahkan selalu ketakutan ketika melihatnya. Hari itu ia memang melihat Persefone. Sesaat takjub akan aura sang dewi yang sejuk dan menenangkan. Lalu Persefone mendongak, kemudian tersenyum memandangnya.

"Yang Mulia Hades," Nadanya begitu tenang. Suaranya seakan menggoda Hades.

Kata-kata selanjutnya dari Persefone membuat Hades cukup terkejut.

"Bawa aku. Bawa aku ke duniamu."

Gadis ini naïf dan polos, Hades berpikir saat Persefone mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai dewa yang ditakuti dan dibenci dewa-dewi lain itu. Naïf, polos, dan menggodanya. Hades menyeringai. "Dan apa yang akan kudapatkan?"

"Apapun ... apapun yang kau inginkan dariku."

Persefone berhasil menarik perhatiannya.

Dia akan membuat Persefone membencinya ... membuat Persefone menyesal mengatakan cinta pada Hades yang tidak mengenal kata cinta. Hades akan mengajarkan bahwa tak ada eksistensi cinta pada dunianya.

Hades jarang bermain perempuan. Ia tidak seperti adiknya, Zeus, yang gemar menanamkan benihnya pada banyak makhluk.

Namun saat ia melihat tubuh polos Persefone, hasratnya bergejolak tanpa bisa ia kendalikan. Takjub akan keindahan dan kecantikan tubuh sang dewi.

Di malam pertama Persefone berada di dunia bawah, Hades memperkosanya. Merenggut keperawanan dewi itu. Yakin bahwa kebencian akan timbul pada hati Persefone yang murni dan penuh cinta. Namun keteguhannya masih tampak di malam-malam selanjutnya.

Dan Hades masih terus menyiksa cinta Persefone padanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Mana Naruko?"

Mata nyalang Ino menatap galak sosok pria yang bersandar dengan santainya di salah satu pilar dekat singgasana Itachi. Dewi itu sudah nyaris murka, jika saja tidak ada Itachi di sana.

"Santailah, Ino ...," Sasuke berkata tenang, matanya menatap setengah geli Ino yang seakan terbakar amarah hingga ke ubun-ubun. "Naruko aman ... di istanaku."

"Sejak kapan istanamu menjadi tempat yang aman, hah, brengsek!" Ino mengepalkan tangannya.

Sasuke nyaris tertawa. "Tentu saja istanaku aman. Tak ada yang berani memasukinya, kau ingat?" Dewa penguasa alam bawah itu menyilangkan kedua tangannya. "Lagipula, dia sendiri yang menyerahkan diri padaku. Sshh ... kau sendiri tahu betapa cantiknya anakmu, kan?"

Muka Ino merah padam karena kemarahannya sendiri. "Kembalikan. Dia." Ino berkata dengan penuh penekanan. "Eros menembakkan panahnya padamu. Kau menculiknya. Dewa matahari melihat semuanya."

Tatapan Sasuke berubah mengejek. "Eros? Makhluk lemah itu? Dia bahkan tak berani mendekatiku. Apa kau sudah benar-benar menanyakannya, hm?"

Ino memalingkan wajahnya. Eros seakan menghilang ditelan bumi setelah kejadian itu.

Sikap Ino yang mulai ragu membuat Sasuke menyeringai. "Dan Gaara ... whoa, hanya orang bodoh yang tak tahu betapa terobsesinya ia pada Persefone ... pikirkanlah keuntungan apa yang akan dia dapat jika Naruko kembali?"

"Lalu apa maksudmu Naruko sendiri yang menyerahkan dirinya?" Itachi bertanya tenang.

Ada seringai mengejek yang khas terpatri di wajah Sasuke, "Dia berkata dia mencintaiku."

Ino terkesiap. Bukan hal yang mustahil memang. Pesona Hades mampu membuat siapapun bertekuk lutut di hadapannya, namun tak ada yang berani mendekati dewa ini karena sifat-sifatnya yang jelek. Dan Naruko—dewi selugu dirinya ...

"Well, dia memang lugu, begitu polos. Dan aku akan menghancurkan itu." Sasuke bersiul sekali, memanggil kereta emas kebanggaannya dan menaikinya. "Aku pergi."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pintu itu terbuka.

Dengan sekali jentik, lilin-lilin yang semula padam menyala satu persatu. Naruko mengerjapkan matanya lemah, kehabisan tenaga. Tubuhnya melemah, jauh sangat lemah. Sekujur tubuhnya ngilu. Ditatapnya sayu Sasuke yang berjalan mendatanginya.

"Ckckck ... lihatlah dirimu, Naru." Sasuke duduk di pinggir ranjang. Tangan kanannya terulur untuk melepas ikatan yang menahan tangan Naruko. Meski begitu, dewi itu hanya bisa terkulai lemas. "Kau melakukan hal yang sia-sia."

"Tidak."

Tanpa sepengetahuan Naruko, ada sinar terkejut pada mata oniks Sasuke ketika gadis itu berkata dengan ucapan yang tegas.

"Aku ... tidak akan melakukan hal yang sia-sia."

Sebuah seringai muncul di wajah tampan dewa itu. "Aku akan memberikanmu kesempatan," ucap Sasuke, sementara kedua tangannya mengangkat tubuh sang dewi yang telanjang.

Naruko menurut saja saat Sasuke membawanya ke sebuah ruangan lain. Pria itu membaringkan tubuhnya di bak yang penuh dengan air serta kelopak bunga mawar.

"Mandikan dia." Sasuke memerintah dua orang nimfa yang ada di sana. Mereka menunduk hormat sebelum membersihkan tubuh Naruko.

Setelah tubuh dewi itu bersih, mereka memakaikan Naruko gaun putih. Gadis itu kemudian berusaha berdiri, setelah dibersihkan tubuhnya menjadi lebih segar.

"Ayo."

Naruko mengikuti Sasuke. Pria itu membawanya menyusuri koridor panjang yang sama suramnya, berbelok beberapa kali, hingga akhirnya mereka sampai ke sebuah tempat terbuka.

Tidak ada siapapun di sana, namun di tengah ruangan, ada sebuah tiang yang mengikat seorang nimfa yang sangat cantik. Rambut biru sang nimfa seakan berkilauan, kontras dengan matanya yang berwarna merah.

"Bunuh dia, maka aku akan jadi milikmu."

Perkataan dingin sang Hades membuat Naruko menolehkan kepalanya cepat. Gila—Sasuke baru saja menyuruhnya membunuh seseorang?

Melihat keraguan besar di mata biru langit itu, Sasuke menarik sudut bibirnya. "Kau takut?" Ia bertanya sinis. "Ini kesempatan terakhirmu, Naru. Bunuh dia dan jadilah ratuku."

Naruko memejamkan matanya. Mengumpulkan semua keberaniannya. Ditatapnya kembali Sasuke tegas. "Baiklah."

Sasuke melambaikan tangannya, dan segera segala jenis senjata muncul di hadapan mereka. "Kau bisa memilih."

Dengan tangan bergetar Naruko mengambil busur beserta anak panah. Diposisikan dirinya untuk memanah, fokus pada targetnya.

Jleb.

Anak panah itu menancap tepat pada jantung sang nimfa.

Naruko melepas busur yang dipegangnya, tubuhnya rasanya melemas seketika. Dewi itu jatuh berlutut, menundukkan kepalanya dalam hingga wajahnya tertutupi oleh rambut pirangnya. Sedih ... kecewa ... marah ... semua perasaan itu dirasakannya sekaligus.

"Apa kau puas?" Sang dewi berbisik lirih, bibirnya bergetar samar. "Kau puas sekarang, Yang Mulia?"

Sasuke menarik Naruko hingga berdiri, lalu memeluk dewi kesuburan bumi itu erat. Harum mawar menggelitik penciumannya. Sasuke membenamkan wajahnya pada leher putih Naruko, senyum kejamnya yang tipis terukir di bibirnya.

"Yes, my queen."

**.**

**.**

**The End**

**.**

**.**

Setelah baca Hades-Persefone, gue bikin dengan versi gue sendiri. Dark love. Jujur, ngebayangin Sasuke punya sifat "iblis" dari awal sampe akhir lumayan bikin ngeces. Hahay!

Ah, buat yang belum tau, the truth is Hades nyulik Persefone karena dipanah Eros (jadi dia yang jatuh cinta sama Persefone). Terus ketahuan oleh Dewa Matahari (Helios). Zeus kemudian turun ke dunia Hades dan minta ngembaliin Persefone. Hades setuju, tapi dia sudah memberikan buah delima dunianya pada Persefone (peraturannya: orang yang makan makanan dunia bawah harus tinggal di dunia bawah), jadi mereka terikat, dan ending-nya Demeter (Ibu Persefone) minta anaknya digilir; beberapa bulan di dunia bawah, beberapa bulan di dunia atas.


End file.
